The present invention relates to goggles, more particularly relates to goggles used for skiing and snowboarding.
Goggles of this type usually have ventilation sections to prevent inner surfaces of goggle lenses from becoming clouded up with a skier""s body temperature, sweating or the like. However, since the skier""s cheekbones and their neighborhood become most closer to the inner surfaces of the goggles, the portions of goggle lenses corresponding to them (or both side portions of the goggles) are often clouded up. In view of this, goggles with ventilation sections having a plurality of vent holes above the goggle lenses have recently become available in the market.
However, all the plural vent holes of these conventional goggles are the same in size, or the central vent holes are formed smaller than the side vent holes. Consequently, if such goggles are used in today""s skiing or the like which requires a large quantity of motion, a sufficient anti-fog effect cannot necessarily be obtained at the both side portions of the goggles.
Therefore, the field of manufacturing and selling goggles of this type has been focusing on improving goggles which provides a sufficient anti-fog effect even at the both side portions of goggle lenses.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide goggles which produce a sufficient anti-fog effect even at the both side portions of goggle lens(es).
Goggles according to the present invention include a goggle frame and a goggle lens detachably fitted into a groove formed on the inner peripheral portion of the goggle frame. The goggles have a plurality of vent holes above the goggle lens, and vent holes located on the both sides are formed larger than those in the center.
Goggles according to the present invention include a goggle frame and a goggle lens detachably fitted into a groove formed on the inner peripheral portion of the goggle frame. The goggles have a plurality of vent holes above the goggle lens, and vent holes provided at positions corresponding to areas above a wearer""s cheekbones and their neighborhood are formed larger than vent holes provided at the other positions.
The vent holes of the goggles of the present invention may be closed up by filters.
The goggles of the present invention may have a gap between the bottom of the groove and the outer peripheral edge of the goggle lens and near the vent holes on the both sides so as to allow inside and outside of the goggle lens to communicate through the gap.
The goggles according to the present invent may include an air inducing opening at least on a front wall out of the front and rear walls constituting the groove and the opening may communicate to the gap.